The Maker Said Take Her
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The maker said, Take her And love her forever Take care of her for life And treat her right


Yes! Another story!! Okay, the song in this is called The Maker Said Take Her, by Alabama. I won't say anymore, cause it'll give it away. And we just can't have that, now can we?

This story is for onetreefan, addictedtosvu, Kelly Of The Midnight Dawn, seriesfanatic, and of course Rachel. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. What else is new?

Elliot Stabler walked into the high school gym, his eyes searching the growing crowd of his classmates and friends.

Finally he spotted her.

She looked absolutely beautiful in her dark blue floor length gown, her chestnut brown hair falling in cascades around her shoulders. Her dark eyes sparkled with vitality, and she looked positively radiant.

Their eyes met, and she flashed him a dazzling smile.

Elliot felt like he was stuck in place, until he felt a familiar hand grip his shoulder.

"Go get her, you idiot!" Fin said, lightly slapping Elliot on the back. Elliot grinned at Fin, nodded his head, then began walking toward her.

As he was weaving through the crowd, he heard someone whisper in his ear.

"She's yours. Treat her right."

Shocked, Elliot looked around, but no one was close enough to have said it. Shaking his head, he quickly approached the beautiful girl.

She was surrounded by two others, a blonde and a redhead, who both giggled and poked her at his approach.

"Hi, Elliot," she said boldly, flashing him another brilliant smile.

He took another deep breath, extended his hand to her, and said, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

As a slow song began, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as she slipped her arms around his neck.

_I was taught to believe _

_And never to doubt _

_The man up above _

_Knows what he's talking about_

"You know, Elliot, I've always had a crush on you," she admitted as they made lazy circles on the floor. He just grinned and pulled her closer.

Their eyes met, and as if pulled together by some force bigger than them, their lips met tenderly.

_So when I heard that voice _

_So loud and clear _

_Speak to my heart _

_I knew that she must be near_

Suddenly their kiss was interrupted when a familiar voice shouted, "Get her, Stabler!"

Elliot shot Fin a glare, and Fin shrugged his shoulders.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and she blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. And they continued to dance.

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And love her forever _

_Take care of her for life _

_And treat her right"_

Five Years Later...

Elliot shoved his hand into his pocket, fingering the box that held all his hopes and dreams.

With a deep breath, he dropped to one knee in front of her, and with a shaky hand, he offered the ring to her and said, "Five years ago, at our senior prom, we shared a dance. From that moment on, I knew you were the one. I want to share my life with you. I want to give you my last name, and I want to have kids with you. So, I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

She nodded, too full of emotions to speak, and tears slid down her cheek as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger.

_I never was the one _

_To listen very well _

_I walked my own way _

_And felt what I felt_

Two Years Later...

Elliot and his new wife ran out of the church chapel, laughing as the guests threw rice at them. Before they reached the limo, Fin reached out and shook Elliot's hand, saying, "I knew you'd come around someday!"

Elliot grinned and watched as Alex Cabot and Casey Novak hugged his new wife.

Elliot wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her firmly on the lips, saying, "Come on, Mrs. Stabler. Hawaii beckons!"

Everyone laughed and shouted their congratulations as the new couple climbed into the limo and disappeared.

_The further out of touch _

_With the master plan _

_But she was like a flight _

_To the promised land_

One Year Later...

Elliot walked into the apartment, surprised to see the table set with candles and hear soft music floating through the air.

"Babe, where are you?" he called, hanging his coat and gun holster on the coat rack.

She appeared from the bedroom, a brilliant smile on her face.

"El, sit down," she said, motioning to the table.

He obliged, and they both sat down at the table.

Thirty minutes later, she looked up at Elliot and smiled shyly, taking her hand in his.

"El, honey, I'm pregnant," she said softly, looking down at their joined hands.

He swallowed, and as the realization hit him, a large grin appeared on his face. With one finger, he lifted her chin and locked eyes with her. Then he kissed her.

Never releasing her hand, he stood up and walked around the table to stand beside her.

Then, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her into his arms, locked her against his chest, and carried her into the bedroom.

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And love her forever _

_Take care of her for life _

_Never forsake her _

_Don't be a heartbreaker"  
_

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And treat her right _

_Just treat her right"_

Nine Months Later...

"Come on, honey. You can do this," Elliot coached his wife, stroking her sweat soaked hair.

She gripped his hand tightly and screamed again, and he smiled as tiny cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Stabler. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy," the doctor announced with a smile. "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Elliot stepped forward and, with tears in his eyes, cut the cord.

After cleaning him up and wrapping him in a blue blanket, a nurse placed the baby in Elliot's arms. As the doctors and nurses filed out of the room, Elliot carefully sat beside his wife on the bed, scooting as close to her as he could.

"We need a name for this little tyke," Elliot said softly, watching as the little guy opened his toothless mouth and yawned.

She looked at the baby, then looked back up at Elliot and said, "Matthew Elliot. We could call him Elliot."

Elliot kissed her forehead and said, "It's perfect. Thank you." Looking down at the tiny miracle in his arms, Elliot grinned and whispered, "Hi, Elliot. I'm your daddy, and you have the most beautiful, most wonderful mommy. I love you, little guy."

She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shouler, closing her eyes.

"Our little miracle," she whispered, and he kissed the crown of her forehead.

_He placed an angel _

_In the palm of my hands _

_And for once in my life _

_I obeyed His commands_

Eleven Years Later...

Elliot walked quietly into the house, slipping into each bedroom to check on his children. His oldest son, Elliot, was sound asleep, and he grinned.

That boy can sleep through anything, he thought as he walked into the next bedroom.

His second child, Tanner, was asleep, her blankets kicked to the floor. Chuckling softly, he picked up the blanket and draped it over her, kissing her forehead.

Finally, he walked into the twin's bedroom.

Standing at the door, he looked at the twin beds on opposite sides of the room.

Chase was on his left, mumbling in his sleep.

Gage was on his right, her face buried in her pillow.

Smiling, Elliot walked out of the twin's room and headed to his own bedroom. Climbing into the bed, he pulled his sleeping wife into his arms.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Hi," she said sleepily, kissing him.

"Go back to sleep, Liv," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I love you, Elliot," she whispered as she drifted back off to sleep.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Olivia. So much."

_I'll take her and love her forever _

_Take care of her for life _

_Never forsake her, don't be a heartbreaker _

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And treat her right _

_Just treat her right _

_Just treat her right"  
_

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And love her forever _

_Take care of her for life _

_Never forsake her, don't be no heartbreaker"  
_

_The maker said, "Take her _

_And love her for life _

_And treat her right _

_For life"_

The End...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Good twist, huh? Please review while I scurry off to update some stuff... (grins evilly)_  
_


End file.
